The invention relates to a gas forwarding apparatus for respiration and narcosis devices.
A gas forwarding apparatus for respiration and narcosis devices is known from the specification DE 197 14 644 A1. This gas forwarding apparatus comprises a radial compressor with backwardly curved blades. The radial compressor is electrically driven and also permits an intermittent respiration in that the speed of rotation of the radial compressor is correspondingly modulated. No additional pressure gas supply is required for the operation of this gas forwarding apparatus. This gas forwarding apparatus is suitable for narcosis devices or for respiration devices for the production of a continuous positive respiratory canal pressure, also designated as CPAP (Continuous Positive Air Pressure).
Disadvantageous in this known gas forwarding apparatus is that an electrical motor with a relatively high drive power is required for its operation. In addition it is very laborious to clean and disinfect the gas forwarding apparatus. A sterile gas forwarding apparatus is in particular of central importance when a patient is respirated through intubation. In particular in an endo-trachial intubation the risk of a pneumonia is considerably increased, with the latter being caused above all by bacteria. Therefore it is of central importance for the respiration and narcosis devices and in particular also a possibly used humidifier system to be free of bacteria.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a gas forwarding apparatus for respiration and narcosis devices which is constructed simply and economically and which is in particular bacteriologically advantageous.
The object is satisfied in particular by a gas forwarding apparatus for respiration and narcosis devices, comprising a radial compressor and a drive apparatus which produces a magnetic rotary field, with the radial compressor comprising a housing within which a compressor wheel and a rotor which is connected thereto are arranged, with the drive apparatus being arranged outside the housing and with the drive apparatus and the rotor being designed to be mutually matched and arranged in such a manner that the rotor can be driven by the drive apparatus.
The gas forwarding apparatus in accordance with the invention has the advantage that the radial compressor can be manufactured very economically and that the forwarded fluid is completely separate from the drive apparatus. In a preferred embodiment the radial compressor and the drive apparatus are designed to be mutually separable. This radial compressor is advantageously designed as a one-way product or as a throw-away product respectively. This has the advantage that the laborious cleaning process of the gas forwarding apparatus is omitted, since the radial compressor and advantageously also the remaining fluid conducting components are designed as one-way products. Thus it is ensured in addition that a newly used gas forwarding apparatus is sterile.
The object is also in particular satisfied by a gas forwarding apparatus for respiration and narcosis devices, comprising a radial compressor and a bypass, with the bypass forming a fluid conducting connection between the suction side and the compression side of the radial compressor. Thanks to this bypass the radial compressor can also be operated without forwarding power in that the fluid is rerouted via the bypass without the radial compressor or the drive motor respectively being damaged. In a preferred embodiment a controllable valve is arranged at the bypass which enables the cross-section of the bypass to be modulated, so that the fluid pressure which is produced by the radial compressor can be controlled via the valve.
The object is also in particular satisfied by a gas forwarding apparatus for respiration and narcosis devices, comprising a radial compressor with a housing as well as comprising a compressor wheel which is arranged within the housing and a rotor which is arranged within the housing and which is connected to the compressor wheel, with the housing and the rotor being designed to be matched with respect to a separate drive apparatus in such a manner that the rotor can be coupled to the drive apparatus and can be driven by the latter. This arrangement has the advantage that the gas forwarding apparatus is completely separate from the drive apparatus. The gas forwarding apparatus can be coupled to the drive apparatus. This gas forwarding apparatus is preferably designed as a one-way product.
In the following the invention will be explained in detail with reference to a plurality of exemplary embodiments.